


【朱白】我对象每天都在挑战我的三观怎么办（番外）

by 35yezhongshi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35yezhongshi/pseuds/35yezhongshi





	【朱白】我对象每天都在挑战我的三观怎么办（番外）

番外

 

白宇发现朱一龙从山里回来之后就不太对劲。

这条龙开始划分属于自己的领地，连卧室都不许他进了，白宇曾经偷偷地进去过一次，发现朱一龙把家里的被子都扔在了卧室的那张床上，用这几条被子搭成了一个简易的巢穴。白宇张大了嘴巴惊叹着，然后就被朱一龙一把拉出了卧室。

白宇紧张地挠了挠头，完了，朱一龙不会生气了吧？因为他擅自进了卧室？可是等了好久，也没见朱一龙有动作，白宇好奇地看向站在他跟前的朱一龙，看到这条龙好像颇害羞地看着地板，准备和他说些什么。

“那个巢，你喜欢吗？”朱一龙凑近了白宇的脸，期待地问道。

巢？白宇眨了眨眼睛，茫然地点头，“喜欢啊，挺好的，没想到你还挺有建筑细胞的。”白宇转了转眼珠，贼兮兮地加上了一句，“不过吧，我觉得这个朴素的风格不太适合你，你可以把你的金子放在周围装饰嘛。”

白宇看着朱一龙脸上的表情从害羞变成了惊喜，他被朱一龙一把搂在了怀里，听着朱一龙说：“小白你说得对！”朱一龙说完，就又急匆匆地钻进了卧室里。

白宇站在原地不知所措地摸了摸下巴，他......怎么觉得好像有哪里不对呢？

 

更加不对的事情来了，白宇还发现朱一龙特别喜欢粘着他，之前只是喜欢跟在他身边，现在......白宇斜睨了一眼跟在他身边的朱一龙，无声地叹了口气，谁能想到这条龙会粘到连他丢垃圾都跟着啊？这架势，就跟他要变成仙女飞走了似的！

不仅如此，朱一龙还喜欢和他有亲密接触，动不动就按着白宇来一个热烈的深吻，或者紧紧地抱着他。白宇觉得这些其实都还好，毕竟他们两个都是情侣，有亲密接触很正常，但是！可不可以不要用那个不可描述的部位顶着他的屁股！

白宇绷紧了头皮，默默地在心里估摸了一下朱一龙的尺寸，觉得这个尺寸他这个普通人类应该是承受不住的，倒不如让他在上面，这样朱一龙的痛感还不会太强烈......

白宇美滋滋地陷入了自己的美梦里，没太注意朱一龙的动作，直到脖颈一痛，白宇下意识地缩了缩脖子，他哀怨地看了一脸无辜的朱一龙一眼，伸手去摸自己的脖颈。唉，好深的牙印，好疼啊.....

所以他想攻传说的龙果然还是不大可能的吧......白宇摸着后颈深深的牙印无奈地想着。

 

 

天知道我只是在门口多站了一会儿。——by白宇

白宇下班回家，意外地发现朱一龙竟然没有出来接他，按照最近朱一龙的生活习惯，朱一龙应该会在家里才对。

白宇把公文包随手扔到了沙发上，一边往屋子里走，一边脱下了身上的西装，在打开主卧的门的时候，白宇愣在了原地。

朱一龙伏在他筑的那个“巢穴”里，维持着半人半龙的状态，黑色的发丝被汗水打湿盖在朱一龙饱满的额头上，黑色的弯角从那茂密的发丝张扬地探了出来，红色的鳞片零零星星地覆盖在朱一龙白皙的覆着一层薄汗的皮肤上，从脊柱延伸出来的红色的大尾巴霸道地占据了白宇的所有目光，白宇的目光向上移去，正对上朱一龙的那双红色的龙瞳，冰冷又霸道。

白宇默默地后退了两步，准备关上卧室的门，他的危机意识告诉他这个时候还是不要和朱一龙有接触比较好......

白宇只是一晃神的工夫，就被朱一龙拉进了卧室，甩到了那张筑了巢穴的床上，白宇咧着嘴摸了摸撞疼的手肘，怎么想怎么觉得不太妙，正想手脚并用地爬下床，却看到了挡在他眼前的覆盖着鳞片的手臂，白宇干笑着转头去看伏在他身上的朱一龙，好言好语地和朱一龙打着商量：“龙哥，你看我这才回来，一身的臭汗，不如先放我去洗个澡......”

朱一龙好似并不在意白宇说些什么，他俯下身大力拉开了白宇身上的衬衫，露出了白宇形状姣好的脊背，朱一龙吻上白宇后颈上的牙印，并一路向下吻去，留下了一个暧昧的红痕，白宇自暴自弃地把脸埋进床垫里，低低地呜咽了几声。

朱一龙的动作很快，他几下就解开了白宇的皮带，抓着白宇的西装裤和内裤一并扯下去，硕大的性器抵上白宇丰润的臀瓣，浅浅地来回磨蹭着。白宇抓紧了身下的床单，他觉得自己的头皮都要炸开了，他小心地回头去看，被朱一龙勃起的性器吓了一跳。

那玩意儿和人的根本不一样啊！又粗又大，泛着兴奋的肉红色，膨胀起来的性器上还有张开的肉刺，这玩意儿要是真的进到他的身体里......不不不，这玩意儿肯定进不去啦！白宇慌张地向前爬了两下，又被朱一龙搂住腰给扯了回来。

白宇被迫做出了雌伏的动作，他的手臂无力地撑在床垫上，屁股高高地翘起，他能感觉到朱一龙的手指在他的后穴里不断地搅弄着，后面发出“唧咕唧咕”的水声。白宇看着亲昵地缠在他大腿上的朱一龙的尾巴，整个人迷迷糊糊的。

直到朱一龙把硕大的性器塞进他窄小的后穴里，白宇才不可抑制地惊喘出声，颤声求饶：“哥、哥哥轻点......”白宇觉得后面又胀又痛，朱一龙性器上的肉刺勾在他的穴壁上一点儿都不舒服，可朱一龙却好像没有听到他的求饶一般，开始大力地顶弄起他的肉穴来。

初经人事的后穴被搅出暧昧的水声，和白宇低哑的呻吟声混在一起，多了一点色情的意味。朱一龙揉着白宇的臀瓣大力地肏进去，看着白宇被他顶撞得向前耸去的身体，用尾巴缠上了白宇的腰，强硬地把白宇软下的身体拽回到朱一龙的身下。

白宇浑身泛着薄薄的粉，瘦削的肩胛骨像两只要振翅的蝴蝶，上面满是朱一龙留下的淡红色的吻痕，白宇低低地叫着，他张着湿润的眼睛看着身后的朱一龙，软软地说：“不行了.....太涨了，轻点啊......”

朱一龙就着插入的姿势将白宇翻了个身，他俯下身充满爱意地吻着白宇的眼睛，舔去白宇眼角泛出的泪水。他的性器根部迅速地膨胀起来，在白宇惊讶地眼神中，抵着白宇的肠壁射了进去。朱一龙听着白宇的呻吟，再次咬向了白宇极具美感的锁骨，在那上面留下了自己的痕迹。

他的发情期终于结束了。

 

白宇呆呆地坐在床上，揉着自己酸痛的身体，他记得网上说做这种事不是只会腰疼吗？他怎么浑身都疼？白宇艰难地从床上爬下去，掀起了卧室的床垫。

铺了满满一床的金子......

白宇突然想起来之前自己跟朱一龙说的话“我觉得这个朴素的风格不太适合你，你可以把你的金子放在周围装饰嘛。”

“你可以把你的金子放在周围装饰嘛。”

“把金子放在周围装饰嘛。”

白宇崩溃地捂住了自己的脸觉得自己当时真不应该以看热闹不嫌事大的心态来说这句话，怎么看受伤的都只有他自己好吗！

唉，蓝瘦，香菇。

 

END


End file.
